


Chips and Chocolate

by notsohardsehun



Series: ShortWork_Compilations [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddly Jongin with baby, Dinner plan gets cancelled, M/M, Parents Sekai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: Sehun gets home, in hope to bring his family out for dinner but both his husband and son are already in their pyjamas.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: ShortWork_Compilations [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057661
Kudos: 14





	Chips and Chocolate

** Chips and chocolate **

Jasper hops into the house happily with Jongin trailing behind the boy with a wide smile. It will be fun from now on since schools are over and Jongin made a lot of plans for Jasper to enjoy his holidays. He tells the boy to shower and change as he makes his way into his bedroom. The huge frame on the wall puts a permanent smile on Jongin’s face. It’s his wedding picture and Jongin takes seconds to gaze at the picture. He cannot believe it has been five years since they got married. Everything still feels new and exciting. Sehun too, looks the same as he was five years ago. The only thing that changed is Sehun’s work scope. Sehun is now the branch manager for an editing company and he’s always busy.

Sighing, Jongin shakes his head with a smile and pulls out his phone. Sehun called them earlier, congratulating Jasper for completing his last day of school. Jongin wishes to call Sehun again and whine to the other. He misses Sehun. He misses Sehun very much. Sighing again, Jongin walks into his walk-in wardrobe and changes into something more comfortable and comfortable means Sehun’s oversized sweater.

Jongin walks out of the room with a smile and joins Jasper on the couch, “What are we watching?” Jongin asks and the boy giggles happily, “Daddy we are so free!” Jasper squeals and it takes Jongin a few seconds to understand what the boy means. He chuckles too, “Oh God yes, baby. We can watch TV all day long and do nothing.” Jongin adds and pulls Jasper to sit on his lap. His peppers the boy’s face with kisses and Jasper’s laughter fill the house.

\--//--

Sehun scratches his head and rubs his chin anxiously. He’s pretending to listen. He taps his foot restlessly as he lends his ears for the meeting. It’s their weekly meeting and Sehun can’t cancel it. The meeting is supposed to give him details on their upcoming projects and previous projects’ report. Sehun tries to keep his face calm and collected, making sure he looks interested as he day dreams about the list of plans Jongin had sent him earlier.

It’s a list of places they could visit in order to spend Jasper’s school holiday wisely. Sehun would want to take both Jongin and Jasper to the aquarium. The National Aquarium has recently been upgraded with new facilities and sea animals. Sehun would most probably get a ticket as soon as possible since there’s one interesting addition; the 8D Underworld Show. Sehun is keener to watch it than walk around looking at fishes but he knows Jasper and Jongin would enjoy it.

Sehun tries to hide his smile at the thought of Jongin’s high pitched laughter and his excited little jumps. He can imagine it all happening. He can imagine Jongin taking pictures at every different parts of the aquarium with different fishes in the background. He’ll also surely get Jasper weird stuffs from the gift shop. Sehun rubs his face in desperation. He misses Jongin all of a sudden. His last call was meant for Jasper and now Sehun regrets not talking to Jongin. He can barely function without his hourly doses of Jongin’s dripping honey voice.

“Can we cut this short?” Sehun finally speaks up and all the members send Sehun a look. “I think we’re repeating the same thing over and over again.” Sehun says, eyeing some of the members who were saying the same thing and arguing over a petty issue, “Plus, I hope you can settle your issues in a department’s meeting and meet me personally with a better proposal.” Sehun concludes, smacking his lips. “Anything else?” Sehun asks, before ending the meeting and thankfully no one has anything to add. With that, Sehun packs his things and gets back to his cabin.

“What is this!?” Sehun complaints loudly, groaning at the sight of stacked paper on his table. “Sir,” his assistant comes running, explaining to him about the papers. “Do I have to sign them now?” Sehun questions, pushing his fingers into his perfectly styled hair. The assistant nods apologetically and Sehun groans loudly, sitting on his chair to start signing all the papers. In between signing papers, Sehun stops to make another plan, “Dinner!” he whispers enthusiastically and continues signing the papers with double determination.

By the time he’s done with everything, it’s almost dinner time and Sehun gets into his car quickly. He makes a quick call to Jongin but to his dismay, the call gets unanswered and Sehun makes another call. He calls Jongin’s favourite restaurant to make a reservation and drives home as fast as he could. Along the way, Sehun imagines how happy Jasper would be since it has been sometime they ate out.

In less than fifteen minutes, Sehun is home and he quickly unlocks the door. At first he’s confused by the ambience in the house - It’s dark and quiet but soon he hears Jasper’s giggles coming from somewhere. “Jongin?” Sehun calls, keeping his keys in the bowl and looks for his husband. Sehun starts to frown and get restless. Not seeing Jongin as soon as he gets home pricks a part in his heart. “Jongin?” Sehun calls, a little desperately and walks to the kitchen. He doesn’t find anyone there but again, he hears Jasper’s laughter.

Sehun makes his way up to his room and takes a deep breath when he hears two different voices. He finds Jaspers lying on the carpet and Jongin on the sofa, watching movie on their big TV. The next thing Sehun notices is, they’re both wearing their pyjamas. Sehun clears his throat, alerting them both and Jasper rushes to Sehun with ear piercing scream. “Daddy!” Sehun welcomes the boy in his arms and carries Jasper towards Jongin, “What were you doing huh?”

“Watching Chicken Little with daddy,” Jasper giggles and Sehun leans down to put Jasper down and he tilts his head to look at Jongin who’s smiling happily. “You didn’t pick up my call,” Sehun says, smirking playfully and he bites his lips upon watching Jongin’s surprised reaction. His husband widens his eyes and starts looking for his phone, asking Jasper about it and turns to give Sehun an apologetic look, “I don’t know where is it.”

“It’s okay. I made reservations,” Sehun informs, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Jongin’s lips and the other moans slightly, “Reservations?”

“Dinner reservations at your favourite place,” Sehun says, glancing down to look at Jongin’s maroon pyjamas, “You might want to change,”

“Noooo,” Jongin whines, falling flat on the sofa, “I want to watch Chicken Little,” he cries and soon Jasper joins him, “No daddy, let’s order something and watch some movie. It’s holiday.”

“I am planning to treat you for that reason.” Sehun reasons but Jasper shakes his head, “No daddy. Let’s cuddle with daddy and watch movie.”

“I like the cuddling daddy idea.” Sehun mumbles, looking at Jongin on the sofa. Jongin’s pyjama shirt is raised up slightly and slowly, he brings his hand to touch the soft, supple exposed skin. “Should I cancel the reservation?” Sehun asks slowly, looking into Jongin’s eyes. “Yes,”

“Daddy go change into your pyjamas,” Jasper squeal, jumping happily and Sehun straightens up with a sly smile,

“Can daddy follow me? I think I misplaced my pyjamas.” Sehun says, pretending to lose them so he can have Jongin to himself for some time. “Daddy go! Help daddy find them! I’ll pause the movie!”

“You continue watching baby, I’ll be back.” Jongin tells Jasper and gets off the sofa, “Let’s search,” Jongin whispers, playfully, cutely sending Sehun dirty looks and Sehun grabs Jongin’s hand and pulls the other into their room.

“Will you undress me?”


End file.
